Sleepless
by lilly willow
Summary: After a long day of fighting crime, all the team wants to do is get a good sleep. However, a storm brews over Jump City. Looks like the Titans are in for a rough night. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal disclaimer stuff. Some of their nightmares get kind of dark.**

With the sun setting on Jump City, the Teen Titans headed back to the Tower. After they had dinner and completed their nightly activities, the team headed off to bed. None of them were aware of the dark storm clouds rolling in.

...

Robin bid his fellow Titans a good night and headed to his room. He wrote down his notes and observations for the day and went through his notes from the day before. Robin also created a training schedule for the next day and planned out some bonding exercises for the team. Finally after some meditation to clear his mind (which was not an easy task), Robin lay on his bed to sleep.

...

Robin was a young boy at the circus. He laughed at the clowns and was in awe of the performing animals. Then they brought out the acrobats. Robin felt like something was wrong as the couple climbed up the ladder to the highwire but he couldn't quite place it. He watched in horror as the cables to the performers' wires snapped. Robin sprang to his feet and ran to the ring but harder he ran, the further it got. There was nothing he could do as the acrobats plummeted to their deaths. Fear paralysed Robin at the side of the ring as he stood as the sixteen-year-old boy that he was. He leapt over the barrier but what he saw made the bottom of his stomach drop. Starfire lay lifeless in the centre of the ring.

"S-Star? Starfire!" He rushed to her and knelt by her side. Robin gently lifted Starfire's head but her neck flopped limply. He noticed a trickle blood running from the Tamaranean's nose and ears. Robin was in shock. Starfire couldn't dead, she just couldn't. Robin held her body close to him. Slade's maniacal laughter filled the air.

"You could have saved her Robin, but you didn't. You were too busy playing the hero." Robin set Starfire down and ran into the darkness.

"Where are you?!" he roared. He could see shapes moving in front of him but couldn't really tell where exactly they were.

"You're doing it even now. What could you possibly accomplish by capturing me?" Slade mocked as he stepped into Robin's view. The hero threw a punch but a black tendril caught his wrist and pulled his arm back. Robin tried with his other hand but he only had the same result. The tendrils dragged him against a wall of some kind. More tendrils coiled around his ankles, waist and neck. They grew thicker and tried to bond with his skin. The more Robin tried to struggle, the tighter they became and the faster they moved. Suddenly, Red X stepped into his line of vision.

"See, kid? We're not so different after all..."

...

Robin woke with a start. He breathed heavily and his heart was a steam engine in his chest. Robin tried to calm his breathing as pulled his knees close to him. He rested his head on them as he listened to the rain pound against the roof. Robin needed a moment to think straight. He got up and walked to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. ' _Slade is gone.'_ He reminded himself as he looked in the mirror. He was _Robin_ , not Red X. It was only a nightmare, probably brought on by the storm. Maybe a drink of water would help calm his nerves a little. Robin decided to go to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire wished her team-mates to have happy dreams before floating to her room. She hugged her little _bumgorf_ and set Silkie down in the cosy bed she had made for it. The creature gurgled happily and wriggled its stumpy legs. Starfire giggled at the squishy little larva, before snuggling down in her bed.

...

Starfire was back on her home planet, flying free. Suddenly, cold shackles were thrown around her wrists and she crashed down to the planet's surface. She tried to fly again but the cuffs grew tighter and chains drew her backwards. She turned back and saw two Gordanians pulling on the chains. They were conversing in their own hideous language. Panic swept through Starfire as she struggled even harder. The Gordanians wrapped their scaly, clawed hands around her arms and dragged her aboard their ship. They tossed her in a cold cell and began to take off. Starfire tried to blast her way out, but it was no use. Not being able to make so much as a mark on the walls, she decided to use her strength. No matter how hard she thrashed, it was pointless. The prison was obviously built to hold a Tamaranean. Starfire sank to her knees, holding the bars. Never had she felt so weak and useless. Soon she could hear the sound of fighting down the hall.

"Help!" she yelled. Suddenly, Starfire could see some run around the corner.

"Robin!" she called, relieved to see someone she knew. Robin worked on the lock on her cell.

"Where are the others?" Starfire asked as he opened the door. Robin refused to look at her.

"Gone," he said with heavy remorse. Starfire gasped.

"You mean they are-" she was cut off by Robin pulling on her wrist. They ran through the now, empty hallways until they reached an intersection. Starfire noticed that one of the corridors was darkened. There were blood stains and stirps of torn and burnt fabric made of familiar cloth. Robin placed a hand on the young Tamaranean's shoulder.

"Trust me... you don't want to see down there." Starfire's eyes filled with tears. He pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Come on, we're almost- Argh!" A bolt of purple energy blasted through Robin's chest. The hero fell to his back with a harsh thud. A wicked laugh hung in the air as Blackfire stepped out from her hiding place, a cruel sneer on her face.

"I told you I would get you back, _Sister Dear..."_

...

Starfire's emerald eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked around her room. Starfire was safe in her warm bed on Earth. Never again would she have to see the inside of a Gordanian prison ship. Starfire could feel that her face was wet. She was now aware that she had actually been crying. A flash of lightening illuminated her room, changing all her cute plush toys into creepy shapes and shadows.

"Eep!" she squeaked and hid under the covers. She let the sound of the pelting rain soothe her. There wasn't anything quite like it on Tamaran. Whenever she had a nightmare as a small child, her _K'norfka_ would sit her on his lap, stroke her hair and sing her a lullaby to settle her until she fell asleep. Starfire quietly hummed a few bars of the cherished lullaby but a loud boom of thunder interrupted her. She jumped and nearly hit the ceiling. Starfire was starting to feel very frightened and homesick. Maybe Raven would be able to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Night y'all," Cyborg said as he headed to his room. The first thing he did was look at his monitors. Before he recharged each night, he checked the weather report. ' _Possible storms in the area_ ' the screen read. Cyborg took note of how much charge he had left. Sixty-three percent- that should be enough to last until tomorrow, provided there wasn't a call out during the night. Cyborg didn't like to charge if there were storms in case there was lightning. If lightning hit the power box, it could cause an electrical surge and permanently short him out. Cyborg got on his charging station to sleep for the night, forgoing his usual nightly ritual of plugging in his cords.

...

Cyborg was running as fast as he could. He never felt more alive than when he was on the track. Cyborg loved the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the feeling of the track under his shoes, even the way his muscles burned. It made him feel human. Cyborg stopped to catch his breath for a moment. He suddenly felt goose-bumps on his skin and a chill ran down his spine. Dark clouds had rolled in; threatening to rain, yet the air was eerily quiet. Slowly, a big green, acidic blob came to his vision. Cyborg started running but there was no hope of escape. The blob caught up with him and jumped on his back. Cyborg could feel his skin tingling painfully.

The vision suddenly changed and he was in a lab, laying on some kind of operating table with his father standing over him.

"It's going to be alright son. You're going to be alright." His voice was shaky, like he was trying to reassure himself, rather than Cyborg. The table started tilting so he could stand.

"I'm sorry. I did the best I could, but... it's going to be a shock." Cyborg took a few uneasy steps towards the full length mirror. A majority of his skin had been replaced with cold, hard metal and his muscles were now mechanical. Cyborg placed his hands to the sides of his face in horror.

"No. No, no. NO!" Cyborg raced out of the out of the room, into streets. He could hear people talking about him, laughing at him or screaming in terror. Cyborg could see his teammates in the distance.

"Guys!" he hollered. The Titans stopped turned around at the sound of his voice. "Guys wait up." Cyborg caught up with them and Robin strode towards him, a wicked grin on his face.

"Robin... what's with that look?" Cyborg asked, hoping he didn't sound as pathetic as he thought.

"Sorry Cyborg... but I don't allow freaks on my team!" The other Titans began laughing viscously at his expense.

...

Cyborg woke suddenly. He hated nightmares. He didn't like them when he was human, but now that he wasn't... it just reminded him everything that he lost. Cyborg felt angry and frustrated. He could have screamed out loud but he didn't want to wake the others. Maybe a walk would clear his mind. Cyborg opened his door and had just stepped out when he heard a loud thump coming from Beast Boy's room.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my internet has been down for quite some time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Without so much as a 'goodnight' to her team-mates, Raven headed to her room. She read through her spell books and meditated to keep her mind in check. Raven muttered her mantra, feeling calm as she spoke the familiar words. She also cast a few incantations to further protect her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

...

Raven walked through the desolated area. All around her, buildings were reduced to rubble, and the sky was coloured scarlet. She absently tossed some strands of her long hair behind her shoulder as she wondered what could have caused such destruction. Then she thought about her action. Raven didn't _have_ long hair. She looked down at her body and realised with horror that the glowing symbols had returned. Raven staggered, feeling the strength leave her legs. She took a few steps forward but fell over. Raven turned around to see what had tripped her but the sight made her blood run cold; a robotic arm. She knew that arm all too well.

"Cy... Cyborg..." Raven hoped that the arm had only come off during a battle but the more she looked, the more that hope diminished. His parts were scattered as far as she could see. In the distance, Raven could hear cries of anguish. She followed the sound until she saw the cause of them. Beast Boy was chained to a peg as two demons were hovering over him. Every time he changed into some form of animal, they attacked him.

"Get away from him!" she screeched. The demons bowed to her and flew away. Beast Boy slumped down, panting. Raven could see many injuries all over his body from his torn clothing. There was a particularly deep wound around his ankle from where he was bound. Raven touched the chain but it zapped her. Whatever magic this was, it allowed him to shape-shift to whatever form, but the metal bit cruelly into his flesh.

"Beast Boy..." Raven said gently, reaching out for him. Beast Boy's head shot up at her voice. She could see the terror in his eyes.

"Ge-get away from me!" Beast Boy scrambled backwards, trying to escape her.

"Beast Boy, it's me.' He wasn't listening. Beast Boy tried to crawl further, despite the obvious pain his restraint gave him, but the chain was at its limit. There was nothing more she could do for him; Beast Boy was terrified of her. With a heavy heart, Raven turned her back on him. She continued to walk through desolate wasteland. Ahead, Raven could see a familiar person, wandering aimlessly.

"Starfire!" she called. Starfire halted at the sound of her name, but did not turn in Raven's direction. Raven caught up and stood in front of her, but there was no recognition on Starfire's face.

"Snap out of it!" Raven pleaded, shaking her shoulders. Her green eyes were dull and full of despair. Whatever had happed to Starfire must have been something awful to steal the hope from such a bubbly girl. Trigon's evil laughter erupted from behind her.

"Good to see you have fulfilled your destiny daughter." Raven felt like a helpless little child before her mighty father.

"Leave her alone!" Robin charged at the powerful demon.

"No, Robin! Don't...!"

Trigon picked him up by his head. The last thing she heard was a sickening crack.

...

Raven sat bolt upright in her bed. She took a few deep breaths in order to calm herself. She looked around as she listened to the rain hammer on the roof. Raven considered for the second time redecorating her room. Raven heard a gentle knock at her door.

"Raven?" Starfire asked quietly. She got up to answer her.

"I am sorry to disturb you," she apologised when Raven opened the door.

"It's alright. I wasn't able to sleep anyway. What's up?" Starfire hesitated before answering.

"I am feeling the sick for my home."

"But you _are_ home Star."

"I mean Tamaran. I just had the most awful of dreams and I..." Starfire's eyes filled with tears. Raven felt sympathy for her. She also needed a distraction from her own nightmare.

"Come on; let's get something in the kitchen."

"You mean, you wish to participate in 'the midnight snack' with me?" Starfire beamed. Raven gave a rare smile and nodded.


End file.
